The Hidden Empire Part I: Rise of the Empire
by jedi793
Summary: Star Wars meets Star Trek meets Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a brisk January day. Twenty-one year old Captain Jim Bullock stood over his father's memorial plaque: "In Loving Memory of Admiral Roy M. Bullock. United Federation of Planets. January 5, 2330-January 19, 2381" it read. Jim knelt down and placed his father's Starfleet communications badge on the plaque. "I will avenge you, father" he whispered to himself as he stood up. He truly was the last of the Bullock family. After losing his mother, older brother, and now his father to merciless Romulan attacks, he vowed revenge and was ready to command a starship of his own. He was not aware of the challenges he would have to overcome as the captain of the newly modified _USS Lexington_.

The shuttlecraft brought Jim around the Sovereign-class starship, giving him a full view of every part of the ship from the tip of the bow to the end of the warp engines. Jim had seen many of these ships before. This tour was more for the crew members aboard the shuttlecraft that were reporting for their first assignment. He looked at each of the ensigns' faces and how they were amazed at the ship, except for one. A young woman named Camilla Heartfelt, no older than Jim, was sitting reading a datapad of tactical information about the Romulans. "Not interested, Ensign?" asked Jim as he approached Camilla. "No, sir. I have seen plenty of these starships. And with all due respect, sir, I would like to get back to my reading. This information could prove useful in a tight situation when in combat with several Romulan warbirds.", she replied sternly and then returned to her datapad. Jim sat back in the co-pilots seat and kept looking at Camilla. "Beautiful, isn't she, sir?" asked the shuttle pilot looking amazed himself at the ship's construction. "Yes she is.", said Jim. He quickly turned back to the main viewport after realizing he was still looking at Camilla when he answered the pilot's question.

A fleet of fifty Imperial Star Destroyers awaited the order to activate the newly constructed wormhole generator from Admiral Marx aboard the Super Star Destroyer _Incinerator. _"Are all ships in position, Commander Stark?" asked Marx. "Yes, sir. They are awaiting your order to commence with the operation." he replied. "Excellent. Activate the wormhole generator, inform all ships to divert all unnecessary systems to shields. They're going to need all the power they can get." The fleet moved closer together for the shields to overlap and reinforce each other. The event horizon of the wormhole opened before the fleet. The _Incinerator_ moved forward followed by the rest of the fleet. Each ship experienced massive amounts of turbulence, causing shield damage and mild outer hull penetrations. "Keep the ship steady! One minor course change could destroy the entire fleet!" yelled Marx to his crew. Suddenly, the wormhole closed and they stopped moving. The generator had shorted out, stranding the fleet where they were. "Where are we, admiral?" asked Stark. "I don't know, commander. I honestly don-". He stopped mid-sentence and looked out the bridge viewport. A strange ship appeared out of thin air in front of the _Incinerator._ "Shields up. Ready weapon systems. Prepare to fire all forward turbo-". The ship fired and hit the _Incinerator_'s shield generators and weapon systems. Then, out of nowhere, a second ship, much different in shape and design from the other, flashed into the area and fired what appeared to be laser beams down on the other ship. None of the _Incinerator _crew had seen anything like this before, and didn't know who to fear more. "Command the fleet to target the new ship and fire. I rather destroy the more powerful ship and face off against our original attackers." said Admiral Marx. "If its a war they want, its a war they'll get."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Star Destroyers targeted the _Lexington _with all forward turbo-lasers and opened fire. The _Lexington _took heavy blasts to starboard and aft shields. "Captain, starboard shields are down to thirty-four percent. And aft shields are down. Hull breaches on decks nineteen, twenty and twenty-one." said Camilla, the tactical officer. "Lieutenant Novak, set course for the nearest starbase, warp seven. Now!" ordered Jim. As the _Lexington _turned to change course, three squadrons of TIE fighters moved in on their position and attacked the engines, disabling the warp drive. "Bring us about, Mr. Novak. Miss Heartfelt, ready a phaser-torpedo spread on the lead ship. Target their shield generators and disable their engines." The _Lexington _turned toward the _Incinerator _and fired on its shields generators above the bridge. The laser fire from the other Star Destroyers and TIE fighters continued, causing the _Lexington _to lose shields and attain multiple hull breaches. "Sir, we can't take many more hits, we must ret-multiple ships coming in on sensors. They're Romulan." Five Romulan warbirds dropped out of warp next to the _Lexington. _Captain Bullock was speechless, his first assignment and he was going to cause the entire crew of new recruits to die. He almost gave the order top abandon ship when Camilla spoke "Captain, we are being hailed. By the Romulans." "On screen." replied Jim. "This is Captain Jim Bullock of the Federation Stars-" "I know who you are, captain. I am Admiral Jarrock. We are here to offer assistance." said the Romulan. "Offer assistance?" Jim looked at Camilla, who looked more confused than he did. "Greatly appreciated, admiral. The larger ship's shields are down, but no damage can be done to the rest of the ship." "No problem, captain. Archives in Romulan history show that we've had to deal with these ships before. We are sending you a set of coordinates for each ship. Fire torpedoes that will detonate on contact and fire. Wait for my ship to fire first." The warbird fired two torpedoes at each Star Destroyer's shield generators and destroyed them. The _Lexington _followed with torpedoes to the bridge of four of the Star Destroyers and destroyed them. The rest of the fleet broke off their attacks and retreated to a different sector, leaving the _Lexington _and the Romulan fleet to work out a treaty against the new enemy that little was known about. All that Jim knew was he had a new conflict on his hands, but could be one of the first in recorded Starfleet history to work out a peace treaty with the Romulans.

Admiral Marx looked out the viewport, saying nothing. He turned around and walked off the bridge. Commander Stark winced as he heard something hit the bulkhead Marx's quarters. Stark entered the admiral's quarters, hoping nothing would hit him. "Shall I order maintenance work on the wormhole generator, sir?" asked Stark. Marx turned to him and just looked at him. "No! I do not wa-actually, yes commander. Order the tech team to repair the generator and contact the Raxis Prime space station. I have a plan." Commander Stark carried out Marx's orders and thought about what sinister plan he had in his mind. If it was what Stark was thinking, the enemy was in trouble. and so was the fleet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Captain's log, sublimental: With a temporary peace treaty, the Romulans and the Federation have decided to stage an offensive against the new enemy, this Galactic Empire. The Klingons and Cardassians have also faced similar problems with the Empire and have decided to join the fleet. However, even though we are working together, there is still a thought of revenge in my mind against the Romulans for what they did to my family." Jim sat down at his desk in his quarters and placed a photograph of his father next to photos of his brother and mother. A single tear ran down his cheek. Suddenly, he sensed someone at the door, even before there was an entry request. It was Camilla. "Permission to speak freely, sir." she said. "Permission granted, what do you want to tell me Ensign?" "Sir, I don't trust the alliance with the Romulans. After what they've done to countless Federation outposts and ships, I don't feel comfortable sharing tactical information with them. How do we know they won't turn on us? How do we know they didn't bring the Empire here using a wormhole or sub-space rift? I say appeal to the Federation Council about this alliance." "Ensign, you know there isn-" "Please, don't call me ensign. Call me Camilla." "Ok, Camilla, you know there isn't anything I can do. It was the Federation Council that ordered all ship commanders to comply with the decree. Mostly because everyone on the Council voted in favor of the alliance. I'm just as concerned as you are. All we have to do is see how everything develops. At the slightest sign of trouble, I shall alert the Council." "Yes, sir. And, captain, thank you for listening to me. No one else would." "Just part of my job, ensi-Camilla." She started to walk out when Jim stopped her once more. "Oh and Camilla, when we're not on the bridge, call me Jim." She smiled. "Yes, cap-Jim." "Good. Now we should get back to the bridge." They walked to the turbolift. Jim looked at Camilla again and smiled. 'She has really beautiful brown eyes' he thought. He was about to say something to Camilla when the intruder alert went off. The turbolift opened onto the bridge. "Report." Jim said. "There appears to be a rectangular shaped object in the shuttle bay. I called a security team down." said Lieutenant Commander Arnold Larson, the science officer and security chief. "Larson, Heartfelt, you're both with me. Mr. Novak, you have the bridge."

Jim, Camilla, and Arnold entered the shuttle bay and saw the object. It was about seven and a half feet high, blue, and it appeared to be wooden. The door opened and a thin man in a pin-striped suit walked out. He was young, had messy brown hair, and was wearing a pair of white sneakers that didn't go with the suit. "Hello the-oh, well excuse me." He backed away from Arnold and the security team that had phasers drawn and pointed at him. "I assure you I won't hurt you. I actually didn't even know I would end up here. The TARDIS just landed here which means that there is some kind of space-time disruption near-by. Since this is a Sovereign-class ship I assume you detected it?" Camilla turned to Jim and whispered "How did he know this is a Sovereign-class ship?" Before Jim could say anything, the man answered her "I've seen loads of these. Based on the construction of the shuttle bay and the shuttles, I believe this is the twenty-fourth century?" " Yes, it is. Forgive me for interrupting, but who in God's name are you?" Jim asked. "Oh, of course. I'm the Doctor. Don't ask me 'Doctor what'. It's just Doctor." The team looked at each other. Jim walked forward and extended his hand. "Ok, welcome aboard the _USS Lexington. _The-" "The fastest, strongest, and most advanced Sovereign-class starship in the entire Federation fleet. It began its journey January 21, 2381. Ended on March-oh, I'm not allowed to disclose any information about the future. It compro-" The ship took a hit. Shortly after, Novak came over the intercom and called for all senior officers to the bridge. Along with the Doctor, Jim, Camilla, and Arnold were back on the bridge and were face to face with an Imperial Star Destroyer. Suddenly, the sensors alerted the crew that more ships were approaching the sector. Right behind the Star Destroyer were seven Borg cubes and four Dominion battleships. Miss Heartfelt, raise shields and target the Star Destroyer's shield generators and then the bridge. Then follow-up with a circulating phaser spread to the Borg ships. Mr. Shaw, inform Starfleet that we need reinforcements. Give them as much information as possible before we're jammed." "Too late, sir. We've already been jammed. We're on our own." Jim looked from the screen back to Shaw. The _Lexington _took hits from all twelve ships, sending the shields down to thirty-seven percent and disabling the engines, both impulse and warp. They were dead in space. Another barrage of weapon fire hit the _Lexington._ Then, out of a different sector, the _USS_ _Enterprise, USS Voyager, _and several other Federation ships dropped out of warp. Phaser, disruptor, and turbo-laser blasts flew all over the sector. The enemy fleet destroyed a Galaxy-class starship and disabled another. The Federation attack force destroyed two of the Dominion ships and one of the Borg cubes. The fleet retreated and was pursued by the Federation ships, leaving the almost destroyed _Lexington _alone. Jim pulled himself up and looked around the ship, and saw everyone was dead and the Doctor was missing. He searched for Camilla and found her under part of her tactical console. She felt limp and looked very pale. He pulled her out of the wreckage and tried to wake her. She opened her eyes slightly and looked into Jim's eyes. "Jim" she said faintly. "I-I…" "Camilla, Camilla stay with me. No, stay with me. Camilla!" He picked her up and brought her down to sickbay. He put her on the surgical table and stabilized her condition. Sparks flew across the room and some of the control panels were off the walls. He found hypo-spray that would wake Camilla. On his way back to the table, he was shot in the leg. He turned around and saw several stormtroopers standing at the door to the sickbay. 'Its over. Now I lost my family and the only woman I ever loved' Jim thought as he fell unconscious and saw the stormtroopers approach him and Camilla. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jedi Knight Rin Nobi shot up in bed. The dream he just had was the most disturbing thing he saw. The Empire was back, this time with more Sith on their side. He knew the Council should be informed right away and they should take action. But it was not yet time to expose the Secret Jedi Council that had thrived throughout all of Jedi history. He had another plan, but the risks were immense. Rin decided to ask the Council for guidance. Rin entered the Council chamber, and looked at the scenic view of the Coruscant skyline. Speeders and freighters in constant motion past the endless amount of buildings, and one of the major pathways being right outside the Council building. For thousands of years there have been Jedi hidden there. From the beginning of inter-planetary contact, through the countless wars of the galaxy, to the present time. It was only after the Clone Wars that the Secret Council started to meet regularly, discussing planetary issues and dispatching Jedi on secret missions. Ever since the destruction of the second Death Star, the Emperor, and Darth Vader, Rin has believed the Council and rest of the Jedi should come out of hiding and start a new Jedi Council. The masters disagreed and ever since, Rin has been very curious about the Council's intentions and what they planned to do about the rumors of a second Empire coming to power. Rin addressed the four head masters, Master Kren, Master Jorloc, Master Tooven, and Master Pordox. "Masters, I request your guidance. I had a dre-a vision of a potential threat to the galaxy. I am not certain if it is a trap that the Dark Side is trying to lure me into, or if it is truly a danger to the galaxy." "Perhaps," said Master Tooven, "you are just dreaming, not having visions. They are often mistaken for each other and when a young Jedi, such as yourself, has these dreams, they go off and get themselves killed. I suggest you just dismiss it and move on in your life." Rin looked defeated. He had hoped the Council would agree with him and let him go on a mission on his own. "But master, it seemed very real and I felt the Force present. It surrounded everything involved and almost seemed to draw me to it. I th-" "That is enough! Rin, we gave you our verdict and we deny your request for a mission. Please leave the Council chamber before we need to call security!" "Yes, master." Rin turned to leave. He had never seen a master get that angry before. And how did Master Tooven know that he wanted a mission. He sensed something dark and it wasn't just the vision.

That night, Rin entered the hangar bay and supplied his ship. It was a old Firespray-31-class ship that he bought off an old man somewhere in the Outer Rim. He said it as called _Slave I, _but Rin wanted to change the name. Unfortunately, the name was welded into a crucial part of the ship's hull so it could not be replaced. Rin had about two months worth of food and fuel, one astromech droid, and enough backup ammunition for his weapon systems to destroy a Super Star Destroyer if it was all detonated. Rin punched in the hangar force field code and prepared his ship for launch. As he activated the thrusters, he saw a single figure flanked by three others enter the hangar. It was the Council members, trying to stop Rin. He ran down to the landing ramp controls and tried to close off the ship. He was suddenly thrown against the far wall, raised into the air and slammed down onto the ground again. He looked up and saw Master Tooven approaching him, lightsaber drawn. The bright green blade was the only light in the hangar besides _Slave I_'s landing lights. Rin jumped up and ignited his lightsaber. The blue blade lit up the room, showing the faces of the rest of the masters, all with hands on their lightsabers. The two ignited blades clashed against each other, sending a hissing sound echoing throughout the hangar. "Rin, I told you to forget about it all. If you do not submit, I will strike you down." Rin ducked and several more saber hits echoed in the hangar. Rin knew he could not beat Tooven, but knew he had to go on with his mission. He tried to back to his ship, but Master Kren ignited his lightsaber, cutting off Rin's route to his ship. Rin back-flipped behind Master Kren and Master Pordox. Pordox ignited his lightsaber, swung at Rin, missed, and Rin swung at Pordox. He cut off Pordox's arm and his lightsaber fell into his chest. Pordox collapsed onto the ground, leaving a pool of blood where he lay. Rin used the Force to get Pordox's lightsaber for easier defense against the three remaining masters. Master Jorloc ignited his double-bladed lightsaber. Rin again used the Force to speed his reflexes up and ran to his ship. He closed the ramp and sat in the cockpit. He took off and left the Council building behind. Rin engaged the cloaking device he installed on _Slave I_, left orbit and set course for an uncharted region of space, the same sector used by the Imperial fleet to enter the Alpha quadrant.

Rin dropped out of hyperspace and saw an Imperial fleet preparing to jump into a wormhole. Rin's sensors began picking up massive amounts of energy just ahead of the fleet. Suddenly, he saw a wormhole open and draw each ship inside. Rin followed an Imperial heavy transport into the wormhole, hoping his shields and cloaking device would hold against the strength of the wormhole. The fleet and Rin dropped in an unfamiliar region of space, only to be met with a wave of torpedoes and phaser fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jim woke up in a dimly lit room, a severe pain in his left leg and a bump on his head. Then he realized he was in a detention cell of an Imperial starship. Then he heard a knock on his cell door. An Imperial officer entered the cell and grabbed Jim by the arm, "Get up, Starfleet scum!" he said with a sneer. Two stormtroopers were waiting outside the cell. Jim followed the officer into a small turbolift that led to the bridge of the ship. Admiral Marx was waiting on the bridge for Jim's arrival. "Ah, the young Starfleet officer that destroyed my best ships. Welcome aboard the Imperial Super Star Destroyer _Incinerator. _Until the rest of my fleet arrives with a 'special' surprise for this quadrant, you are going to be stationed here. You and your little ensign." "Her name is Camilla!" Jim yelled. He stared into Marx's eyes, staring him down. Marx broke the silence, "Whatever. Anyway, I should get back to my conquest of the quadrant. Oh, and since you're probably not going to get off this ship alive, a word of advice: Be careful who you trust. Even the closest allies could be traitors to your cause. Do 'Romulans' ring a bell?" Marx smiled as the stormtroopers dragged Jim away. He couldn't believe his ears. Camilla was right, the Romulans did have a hidden agenda. Jim should have trusted his officer, especially since he would give everything up for her.

They were about to enter the cell block when Jim broke the hold of both stormtroopers. He grabbed the blasters from both, shot them and ran in the direction of the computer room. Imperials were everywhere, which made Jim have to blast his way into the computer room. He passed by the armory, broke in, killed the troop in charge and took his armor. He hoped the armor and heavy weaponry would be an adequate disguise to get into the main computer room.

Without any trouble, he got to the blast door. It was locked with a keycode, so he just blasted the controls. There weren't any troops inside, just a lone astromech droid. Jim accessed the memory core and found the detention block archives. He found Camilla's block number and turned to the door. He heard blaster fire. Jim grabbed the two blasters he had and prepared to fight. He opened the door and saw Camilla messing with the blasted controls. She was in her Starfleet uniform, still bloodstained from her injuries, and a heavy repeating blaster. "Camilla, I was just about to get you out of your jail cell." "That's why I was coming up here, to find your cell number." "Come on, we need to find a ship, and fast. The entire ship is o high alert." Jim and Camilla turned the corner only to be met by a squad of stormtroopers. Jim went for cover, but Camilla stood in the dead center of the hallway and unleashed a barrage of blaster fire into the squad, killing all of them. "That's how we do it the ol' fashioned way, you mot-" "Camilla, hold the cursing for later, we really need to go." "Sorry, captain." Jim sighed, "Please, call me Jim." The continued on to the hangar bay and found a strange looking ship. Te landing ramp was down, but it was prepared for flight. Suddenly, they saw a young man come running down the stairs of the hangar holding a strange light sword. "Finally, some non-Imperials." Two laser blasts interrupted the introductions. "Quick, into my ship. There isn't much time, hurry!" The three of them ran on board the ship and blasted their way out of the hangar doors. The ship flipped, facing the hangar, and fired two missiles into the hangar. A large explosion enveloped the side of the ship, causing it to blow off completely. The ship flew very quickly away from the disabled _Incinerator_, only to be pursued by four TIE fighters. They lined up directly behind the ship and fired several laser blasts at the ship's engines. A small port opened near the top of the ship in the back. A small mine was deployed, detonated, and sent a huge cascading wave several yards from the initial explosion, destroying the TIE fighters. The ship jumped to hyperspace and left the wreckage of the _Incinerator _behind. Somehow, the pilot, whom Jim had never seen before, knew it wouldn't be long before it was back in action.

"The name's Rin. Rin Nobi. I'm a Jedi Knight, part of-well formally part of the Hidden Council on Courascant." "Nice to meet you. I am Captain Jim Bullock, of the Federation Starship Lexington. This here is my tactical officer, Camilla Heartfelt." Jim and Camilla shook his hand. "What, may I ask, is a Jedi?" asked Camilla "Oh, right, different galaxy. A Jedi is a protector of the innocent and of justice. We try to right the evils of the galaxy, but some of do not agree all the time about what is right. Take my former Council, for instance. I was the only Jedi that thought it was important to respond to a disturbance in this area. Luckily I was able to escape the Council, find an Imperial convoy, jump to this region of space through a wormhole, and find some friendly faces." "You mean, we're the only one who haven't tried to kill you yet? What about Starfleet vessels in the area. There's supposed to be a huge task force waiting at the inter-spacial jump point." "Oh, there was a task force. Large enough to destroy that Imperial convoy. If it wasn't for that damn Star Forge. Constantly pumping out Imperial ships, making artificial troops, and the worst part is, they modified it with a super laser that has the fire power to annihilate an entire planet." Just then, an alert went off in the ship. "Uh-oh. Imperial ships dropping out of hyperspace. With Sith fighters? They haven't been around since the Jedi Civil War." Rin looked up and realized, "They found it. I don't know how, but they've found it", he whispered. "What, found what?" asked Jim. "The original Star Forge. I thought it was a replica but the Imperials found it and rebuilt it with shield and weapons modifications. Which means there could be several of these things in this galaxy. But the only people who knew the original plans of the Star Forge were Darth Malak and his master Darth Revan. No! It's not possible! Revan must have-but that was thousands of years ago!" "Rin, what the hell are you talking about?" "Darth Revan is still alive. I forgot there isn't an official record of his death. It was only estimated." " Well, Rin, you may have discovered one of the best kept Jedi secrets, but I suggest we get out of here before we become scrap metal." Jim took control of _Slave I_ and turned the ship around. Jim was setting in the hyperspace coordinates when an Imperial Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace. Jim turned the ship around and dove down under the Star Destroyer. Several TIE fighter squadrons followed them. "Everybody hold on! I'm going to make a blind hyperspace jump!", yelled Jim into the back off the ship. Rin had a look of terror on his face, 'A blind jump, he'll get us killed!', he thought. Rin tried to make his way into the cockpit. He opened the door, but didn't see anyone. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the back and everything went black.

Jim moved Rin's stunned body into the cargo hold with Camilla. "What did you do, Jim?" "I only stunned him. Don't worry he'll come around in a few hours. Right now, I've got to get us out of here." Jim went back to the cockpit and made the blind jump to hyperspace. A few seconds later, they dropped out of hyperspace in a region of space unfamiliar to Camilla, which made her suspicious of Jim. She went into the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Jim, where are we?" "We're at the former site of Malachor V, the final battle site of the Mandalorian Wars. In other words, we crossed through the spacial rift bringing us to Rin's galaxy." "I thought Starfleet regulations went against getting involved in inter-spacial conflicts?" "Camilla, I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm not from Earth or a graduate from Starfleet. I'm from this galaxy. I only went to your galaxy to find my father and I did, dead as a matter of fact. I planned on returning to my galaxy right away, but decided I had to avenge my father's death. I placed myself in all of the data that was necessary and made myself look like a part of your galaxy. And I was actually the cause of this whole conflict. If I never opened that damn spacial rift, none of this would have happened." An alert went off in the ship. It was a Mon Calamari cruiser used by the New Republic. "Well, Camilla, this is where we part ways. The ship's navicomputer is set for Earth so after I leave, all you have to do is engage the hyperdrive." The cruiser deployed a small transport ship to dock with _Slave I_. Jim opened the airlock door and boarded the transport. "Camilla. May the Force be with you." Jim turned around and the airlock closed, leaving Camilla aboard _Slave I_ with an unconscious Jedi. Loss had always been easy for her in the past, but there was a feeling she never had before. An empty feeling like all emotion was taken from her. She dismissed the feeling and engaged the hyperdrive, with a faint thought of Jim in the back of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Doctor pulled himself up off the floor of the _Lexington _shuttlebay. He looked around the wreckage, only seeing dead bodies of the crew members that were in the shuttlebay. But he didn't see the TARDIS anywhere. Then he looked at where the hangar door was supposed to be and saw a vast amount of space, debris from the _Lexington_, more bodies, but the TARDIS was no where to be found. He checked his suit pockets, felt around for his sonic screwdriver, and pulled it out. He went to the entrance to the shuttlebay and used the screwdriver to open the door. The emergency lights made all the corridors flash red every few seconds. The Doctor heard footsteps from behind him. He slipped into a dark corner and waited for the group to walk by. They were dressed in all white armor with black underlay and white and black helmets. Each one was equipped with a blaster rifle and four thermal detonators. "Stormtroopers" the Doctor whispered to himself. He left his corner and walked in the opposite direction of the troopers. He eventually came to a large room that appeared to be the mess hall. Out of the main viewport was a sight so horrifying even the Doctor couldn't fathom it. Thousands of Imperial ships flew by the wreckage of the _Lexington_, which was in tow by Star Destroyer's tractor beam. There were over three thousand Star Destroyers, about fifty Super Star Destroyers, five modified Star Forge stations, and tens of thousands of TIE fighters. It was the largest fleet he had ever seen, almost unrealistic. Then, the worst part of the fleet passed by. There, at the very rear of the fleet were another thousand Romulan warbirds followed by fifteen large ships that the Doctor hadn't seen for many years. The Daleks had crossed over into the Alpha Quadrant and joined the Imperials. He now knew that there would be billions of deaths and much more suffering if they were to gain a foothold in Federation space. The Doctor had to warn the Federation, but there was no way off the _Lexington_. The TARDIS was gone, all the shuttles were severely damaged or destroyed, the _Lexington_ had no control of its systems, and it was caught in a tractor beam. This was the first time the Doctor was actually stumped about what he should do. Just then, the ship stopped moving and he heard explosions coming from outside the ship. He ran back to the mess hall and looked out the main viewport. He saw a Federation fleet with Klingon and Cardassian reinforcements attacking the Imperial armada, with the _Enterprise_ leading the attack.

The smaller ships weaved in between the Star Destroyers unloading phasers on both sides. Two Defiant-class ships engaged the Super Star Destroyer _Venom_. Two Galaxy-class ships, two Sovereign-class ships and three Nebula-class ships engaged the Romulan fleet of the armada. More ships dropped out of warp in the battle zone and attacked the armada. Suddenly, an indented dish on one of the Star Forges emitted several bright green laser beams and met over the center of the dish. A final single beam came from the center of the dish. It fired an intense green-yellow beam at one of the Sovereign-class ships, destroying it instantly. The Doctor watched the battle unfold, felling so helpless. Then, he heard the mess hall doors open and four stormtroopers walked in, blasters at the ready. "Hello there.", said the Doctor. "Hands up. You're coming with us." He reached for his handcuffs on his belt and suddenly stopped. He fell to the ground with a singed slash mark on his back. The other three turned around and saw a man in a cloak standing with a blue lightsaber in his hand. In three quick movements the other troops were on the floor, dead. The man looked up and stared at the Doctor. "Its good to se you again, Doctor.", said the man. "Jedi knight Rin Nobi. How have you been?" "No time for salutations, Doc. We've got work to do. Follow me." They left the mess hall and went into the remains of the hangar. _Slave I _was landed, waiting for them. They walked up the landing ramp and the Doctor saw a woman lying down on one of the crates. A rather familiar looking woman. "Is that Camilla?" asked the Doctor. "Yes. How did you know that?" "I arrived here a few days ago and met her on the Lexington. She was the tactical officer. Why is she here?" "I had to sedate her. She tried to take control of my ship and attack this armada herself. I had to engage the cloaking device and land here before we were destroyed." The _Lexington _took a hit from stray fire from the battle outside. "We better get out of here." "I agree" said the Doctor. _Slave I _took off and flew out of the hangar. They made the jump to hyperspace and dropped out at Earth to drop Camilla off. The Doctor went into the cargo hold, but saw that she was missing. "Rin, she's not here." "WHAT!!!" Rin screamed. He ran into the cargo hold and checked the life form scanner and checked the flight records. She wasn't on the ship the whole trip. "She must have snuck off and stayed on the Lexington." "Should we go back, Doc" "Yes, she could prove a very helpful ally."

Camilla pulled off a panel from the shuttlebay bulkhead. A hidden control panel was behind it. The wall slid open and revealed a Firespray-31-class ship with the words_ Hell's Angel _painted on the side. She walked up the landing ramp and opened a large crate in the back of the cargo hold. A wormhole generator was stored inside. She attached it to the hyperdrive and walked into the cockpit. The landing ramp closed and she took off into the battle. She set the coordinates of Malachor V into the computer and jumped to hyperspace. She dropped out of hyperspace in the middle of a fleet of ships she had never seen before. A transmission was coming from the flagship. She decoded the transmission. "Unidentified ship, you are flying in a restricted area. Please leave the sector or you will be fired upon." It was Jim's voice. "Now, Jim, you wouldn't shoot me down, would you?" Camilla smiled as she finished the reply. "Camilla!?! What the hell are you doing here!?!" "Drop your main hangar shields and we can discuss it over a glass of Romulan Ale." She brought her ship into the Mon Calamari cruiser's hangar. She lowered the landing ramp and left the ship. She looked around the hangar and saw hundreds of aliens she was very unfamiliar with. Almost everyone was in either a green, grey, or orange flight suit and they all looked like they were in a hurry. Camilla saw Jim and he motioned to her to follow him. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I honestly thought I would never see you again. Come on, I'll show you to my quarters." They walked into a corridor of the ship where very few people were. "I requested a room away from the main part of the ship. I like peace and quiet when I'm in my quarters. You still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" They sat down on the couch Jim had facing the viewport. "What, a girl can't travel to a different galaxy just to say hi?" They both laughed. "Well, its not exactly the best thing to do with an inter-spacial war going on. I suppose I can't blame you for not wanting a communication to be intercepted." "Jim, this doesn't have to do with intercepted communications, or the war. I came here to get away from it but I was wrong in thinking that since you've assembled your own armada." "Camilla, the only reason I assembled an armada was to have an excuse to return to Federation space. I had to see you again. Ever since I left you on Slave I, I haven't been the same. Camilla, what I'm trying to say is-" "Shhh. Quiet, Jim" she whispered as she inched closer to Jim "You talk too much." They both leaned in closer to each other until they could feel each others breath. Jim put his finger under Camilla's chin and she tilted her head up to him. Their lips met. Camilla put her hand on Jim's cheek, while Jim put his hand on her waist. They stopped for a moment and They looked into each other's eyes. "I love you" , Jim said. "I love you, too.", Camilla responded. They once again kissed and moved into the other room, not thinking about the war or what might happen if they started a relationship. They just let their hidden feelings for each other be revealed take them away to a place farther than the universe itself.

The Federation fleet was surrounded by the Imperial armada. There was no way to win or even retreat now. "This Captain Picard to the Federation fleet, we have no choice of action now except to do as much damage to the armada as possible. All ships are to activate your automatic self-destruct sequences and pull alongside the stations. If we can at least destroy them, then the rest of the galaxy may have a chance of destroying this new threat." As Picard finished his sentence, over two thousand ships dropped out of hyperspace. It was the New Republic fleet. "Captain Picard, we're here to offer assistance. More Federation ships are on the way." Picard had a look of relief on his face. "Captain Bullock, we owe you our lives." The Fleet unleashed a barrage of heavy laser cannon fire on the Imperial fleet. Thousands of TIE fighters were destroyed and dozens of Star Destroyers followed. Just then, another armada entered the sector. It was a Federation fleet. "Ha ha! We've got the bastards on the run now. Lets finish them before they can regroup." Jim told the rest of the fleet. Just then, dropping out of warp was another Federation fleet. "I didn't know there were this many ships in Starfleet." said Jim. "That's because there isn't, Jim." Replied Picard. The other fleet opened fire on the Federation fleet. It was the Terran Empire fleet from the parallel Starfleet universe. Jim couldn't believe his eyes. Thousands of fighters swarmed from the ships. Leading the fighters was a Firespray-31-class ship. It was _Slave I_. Jim was receiving a transmission from he flagship, the _ISS Enterprise-E_. "Captain Jim Bullock, this is Rin Nobi. I suggest you surrender now unless you wish to feel the full extent of my armada." Just then, a fleet of Borg cubes dropped out of warp and had weapons ready. The Imperial fleet turned around and faced the Federation armada. It was a standoff. All Jim knew was that he was in command of the fleet. "Camilla, you have the bridge. I'm taking my ship and engaging the fighters. All New Republic pilots, to your stations immediately. All New Republic transports, accommodate as many ground troops as you can and board those Star Forges. We're engaging them on all battlefronts. May the Force be with us all." Jim turned and walked off the bridge. In the hangar was his ship, a ship he hadn't used in years. It was an old Dynamic-class freighter, the last of its kind. It had two dual-laser cannons on each side of the ship, a rotating dual-laser cannon on the top and bottom of he ship and two concussion missile launchers. Jim's modifications gave it dual hyperdrive capabilities and two quantum torpedo tubes. On the side was the name of the ship: _The_ _Ebon Hawk_. "This is Captain Bullock to all Federation ships, lets get out there and kick some Imperial ass!" The response over the headset he had in his helmet was a roar of acknowledgment and thunderous applause. The war was truly starting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two fleets moved forward and began their attacks. The Mon Calamari cruiser began the attack, firing all forward cannons at the _Incinerator_. Borg spheres approached the _Enterprise_, cutting its escape routes off. TIE fighters and New Republic fighters weaved in and out of the cluster of larger ships, trying to avoid the phaser, torpedo, and laser cannon fire being exchanged between the fleets. "Red group, Gold group, follow me, we need to provide an opening to the stations for the transports." ordered Jim to the fighter squadrons. The X-wing and A-wing fighter followed the _Ebon Hawk_ into the heat of the battle. The rotating laser cannons unleashed a frenzy of laser fire into the TIE fighter squadrons. Green laser fire flashed by the cockpit window, lighting up the _Ebon Hawk_'s cockpit. Several of the TIEs pulled behind the _Hawk_ and targeted its engines. Jim turned the _Hawk_ on its side and came to a complete stop, causing the TIEs to pass him by. He straightened out and opened fire, taking out the fighters. "Transport one, you are clear for docking. Transports two three, four, and five, follow close behind." "Copy that, Captain Bullock." The transports pulled out of the cruiser's hangar bay. They approached the Star Forges without any problems. Just them, _Slave I_ pulled in front of the three transports. Two slats near the heavy laser cannons opened up, revealing a concussion missile launcher. A Defiant-class ship decloaked behind the ship and fired a torpedo, causing _Slave I _top break off its original attack course and go after the X-wing squadrons instead. The transports docked with their intended targets and unloaded the Starfleet and New Republic troops. Jim docked with the first Star Forge, the one with Admiral Marx. He pulled out his blaster rifle and opened fire. Under the cover from the other troops, he made his way to the main door. The door slid shut behind him and the bridge leading to another door extended itself. Slowly, he made his way across and the door opened before him. In front of him was the observation deck, and by the viewport stood Marx. "I have been expecting you, Jim. You've been quite a thorn in the side of the Empire. I'm glad I'll have the satisfaction of killing you myself." He reached to his belt and pulled out a long, metal handle. He held it sideways and out of both sides extended blood-red glowing blades. "A double-bladed lightsaber." Jim whispered to himself. Marx swung toward Jim, he ducked out of the and rolled to the side. He stood back up and aimed at Marx. With one quick slash, the front of his blaster was gone. Jim ducked again and kicked Marx's leg. He collapsed to one knee. He stood back up and Jim punched him square in the jaw. Marx went flying back and he lost his lightsaber. Jim walked over and stood over Marx. His eyes shot open and he kicked Jim down to the floor. Marx grabbed Jim by the back of the head and pulled him up. "Now, you feel the wrath of power of the Dark Side of the Force." Marx threw Jim back down on the metal plated floor. He felt a warm liquid on his forehead and lip. Jim pulled himself up and looked at Marx. Marx lifted his hands and pointed his fingertips at Jim. Lightening flew from his fingers, sending Jim flying and smashing him into the far wall. Marx approached and sent more lightening at Jim. "Now, young captain. You will die." Marx sent continuous bolts at Jim when suddenly, Jim raised his own hands and had his palms facing Marx's lightening, absorbing it. Jim stood and looked straight at him. "As long as there's a galaxy to save, I live on. The power of the Force is a force not to be reckoned with. You of all people should know that, Marx. Or should I say Darth Revan?" Revan smirked. "So you figured it out, huh. I'm impressed. But you won't survive long enough to tell anyone." Revan reached his hand out to his lightsaber. It came flying across the room into his hand. Jim pulled out his own blade and ignited it, the pure silver blade lighting up his face and clashing with Revan's red blade.

"Captain, shields down to twenty-six percent. I highly suggest we pull off our attack." "No, press on. All forward batteries keep firing. We need to keep on the pressure!" Camilla shouted orders at the crew of the Mon Calamari cruiser. They continued their attack and forced four Star Destroyers to pull away from the battle, only to be destroyed by the Federation ships lying in wait outside the battle zone. Just then, a Sovereign-class ship, the _USS Washington_, was requesting to retreat. Their captain had been killed from an assault of TIE fighters. "Permission denied, Washington. I'm flying aboard and will take command of the ship, standby." Camilla headed into the hangar and got into the _Hell's Angel. _She landed in the _Washington's _hangar and got onto the bridge. "Ok, now we show the bastards what Starfleet can do." The _Washington _moved in on the _Incinerator_ and targeted its shield generators. "Right after the shields are down, fire-". The ship took a hit from a Star Destroyer heavy cannon. The tactical officer and pilot were both killed the second the blast hit. "Damn. You, science officer, transfer flight and helm controls to the pilot console." Camilla took command of the station, giving her control of he weapons and flight controls. She moved in close to the _Incinerator_ and targeted the shield generators. With several phaser blasts they were down and she followed up with two torpedoes to the bridge. An immense explosion engulfed the bridge and caused the entire tower to explode. The front end pointed downward and started to descend. More explosions from inside caused a chain reaction inside the ship, leading to the ships destruction. She watched the _Incinerator_ blow section by section until nothing was left. She smiled at the sight of the flagship's destruction. "Now its time to kick some more Imperial ass." She turned the ship around and fired all forward phasers and a spread of torpedoes into a cluster of Terran Empire ships, disabling four an destroying two. "All ships, begin your assault on the last of the Imperial ships. Science officer, you are now in command of the Washington. I have some more business to attend to." She headed down to the hangar and once again prepared for flight in the _Hell's Angel_. She lifted off and flew into the heart of the fighter battle, the heavy lasers and repeating blasters of her ship blazing. She cut the number of TIEs in half from the original squadron and continued her assault. She faced two Imperial Star Destroyers and deployed three seismic charges. The shockwave from the explosions knocked out the shields and she fired two concussion missiles at the bridges. Both Destroyers crashed into each other before impacting one of the Star Forges. All the New Republic transports in the five stations fled the ground battlefront and returned to the Mon Calamari cruiser. The impacted Star Forge started to slowly collapse in on itself and send a cascade explosion across part of the battlefield. She then scanned for the _Ebon Hawk_ to offer assistance to Jim.

Jim and Revan gave the duel everything they had. Revan jabbed and was blocked by Jim. Jim went for Revan's legs and was thrown back from Revan's Force push. They stared each other down and waited to make a move. Jim lunged and Revan blocked, sending a resonating sound across the room. The two sabers clashed and sparked. Jim flipped over Revan and jumper to the middle of the observation deck. Revan jumped down himself. Jim slashed and jabbed at Revan. Revan blocked, using the dual-blade to his advantage. Just then, the door opened and Jim and Revan looked over. It was Rin Nobi, his lightsaber ignited. He lunged to Revan and suddenly turned to Jim. Jim held his lightsaber horizontally and tried to resist the pressure from the two blades. Jim was pushed back farther. He couldn't take the pressure. Suddenly, Jim's eyes shot open, a glowing white light coming from them. He pushed the two of them back and slashed upward, cutting part of Revan's handle off, leaving him with one blade. Jim walked forward to the middle of the floor. Revan and Rin looked at each other and then back to Jim. They lunged at him and were once again pushed back from his strength. What ever was controlling him had given him an extreme boost of power. The door opened once again. Camilla ran in and had a blaster ready to gun down anyone that got in her way. "Camilla, what-" Jim stopped and gasped. He looked down at his chest and saw the point of a blue blade sticking out of him. Rin was behind him, laughing. Jim fell face first onto the floor. Camilla looked horrified, soon replaced with anger as she began firing at an extremely fast rate. Rin and Revan blocked each shot and they hit the walls. Rin dashed forward and cut the point of Camilla's gun off. She stood, ready to face what awaited her. Just then, Rin was lifted off the ground and was gagging, his hand going to his throat. Jim stood next to him and was using the Force to choke Rin. He smashed Rin against the wall and the floor. He finally sent Rin flying through the far door leading into the hangar. He was blown through the hangar doors into the battle raging outside. Jim turned around and faced Revan. He lunged forward and pushed his lightsaber through Revan's chest. Revan lost all expression in his face and fell backward, blood pouring out from his back. Jim panted, facing Revan's body. He knelt down beside him. "Sorry, my old friend. I had to do what you always taught me to do, use my power to my advantage." Jim closed Revan's eyes and stood up. He cringed and started to fall backward. "Jim!" Camilla screamed. She ran to his side and knelt down beside him. She lifted his head on to her knees. "Jim, Jim stay with me! I'll get help. " "No, not this time, Camilla. We may have only met a few weeks ago, but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. You've saved my ass plenty of times during the battles we served in together and I never thanked you. And this is going to be the last time I can. Thank you, Camilla. For everything, you've been fantastic. And don't forget, I love you. From the very bottom of my heart and soul, I love you." Jim hand went limp and his eyes closed. "Jim! Jim, please, don't leave me like this! JIM!" Camilla leaned down, kissed Jim one last time, and kept her head against his, a single tear running down her cheek.

**THE END**


End file.
